What happend after Jim wakes up
by Cccoolio
Summary: What happend after Jim wakes up. Jim has sacrificed himself for his entire crew, but he mostly did it for one special someone.. I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. If you see them please tell me and I will edit it. Enjoy reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or it's characters. I'm rewriting this a bit!
1. Chapter 1

Jim wakes up, his eyes adjusting to the light his head moving to the side.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Bones says. Jim looks at him eyes not fully open. Bones is checking on him, pointing some weird thing at his head. "You were barely dead, it was the transfusion that really took its toll. You were out cold for two weeks." Jim looks confused.

"Transfusion?"

"Your cells were heavily irradiated, we had no choice." Bones answers.

"Khan?" Jim asks, while already knowing that it is true.

"Once we caught him, I synthesized a serum from his super blood. Tell me, are you feeling homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?" Bones asks.

"No more than usual." Jim says with a small smirk. His face turns serious again. "How did you catch him?"

"I didn't." Bones takes a few steps back and walks to the other side of the bed. Spock steps forward, out of the darkness, and stands next to the bed. Jim smiles and looks into Spock's eyes. His smile fades a bit of his face.

"You saved my life." Jim says still looking at the beautiful half Vulcan, half human face. _Particularly in this light_ , a little voice in Jim's head says. _Owh who am I kidding its beautiful in every light._ The voice goes on. He tells the voice to just shut up.

"Uhura and I had something to do with it, too, you know" Bones says. Jim rolls his eyes in his mind.

"You saved my life, captain. And the lives.." Spock starts.

"Spock, just…" Jim interrupts. "Thank you." A small smile forms on Spock's face.

"You are welcome, Jim."

Jim smiles, being happy that he didn't say captain again.

"I'm going to bring the tests to the lab, Jim try to get some rest." Bones says, while he was walking out of the door.

"Okay." Jim looks at Bones walking away and then looks back at Spock. But now that they were alone his face tinted red. He quickly looks away. Never does Jim get this feeling when he is around someone, never. But with Spock… he wished he could just flirt with him, make it clear that he was interested in him, but he can't… because Spock is _different_. Jim doesn't want him to be 'a flirt' or something like that. _Owh damn it's worse than I thought_. Jim groaned to himself. Spock's head snaps up.

"Are you well, captain?" Spock asks. Jim looks up and sees Spock's concerned face.

"What? Yeah why shouldn't I be?" Jim says with a little smile. He looks away again, he can't look into those beautiful eyes for too long.

"Well… because you are avoiding eye contact, your face is slightly red and you made a noise of discomfort." Spock states. A flush creeps up Jims neck and face, brighter this time. "Should I call dr. McCoy, or another doctor, back?"

"No!" Jim answers, a little bit too fast. Jim mentally curses himself. He lifts his head and looks at Spock. He clears his throat. "I don't need a doctor I'm fine." Jim lowers his head slightly. "Sorry." He adds.

"Are you sure?" Spock asks.

"Yeah, I am Spock."

"Alright then. I will leave you now to rest, Captain." Spock says, beginning to move away.

"No don't leave!" Jim says, maybe a little too loud. He clears his throat. "I-uh, I like your company, so… you know, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't leave."

"Alright, I won't leave, Captain." Spock says with quirked up lips. He grabs a chair, puts it next to the bed and sits down. Spock looks the other way. Jim took the chance and looks at him, really looks. So many feelings came rushing through his body. This feeling in his stomach became more and more. Almost unbearable.

 _Owh god I love Spock_. Jim thinks. _How could I've been so blind?_ Spock turns his head to Jim with wide eyes. "Uh, did I say that out loud?" Jim mutters. He dares to look at Spock and then looks away again. His face turns tomato red and he curse himself. Spock looks at his lap, a light green flush on his pointy cheeks.

At that moment Bones walks in. "Every test came out good, so you'll probably have a quick…." Bones notices the silence and his steps falter. "Recovery." Bones finished. He looks at Spock and then at Jim, then again at Spock and then at Jim. "Geez who died?" Bones says. Spock and Jim both didn't react. Spock stands up then.

"I will leave you then, need to finish some work." Spock leaves the room, glancing quickly at Jim before he leaves.

Bones looks at Jim. "That was a hell of an awkward silence. What happened?" He asks. Jim didn't say a word. The red was still on his face. Jim opens his mouth and then closes it again. He takes a deep breath and then spills. He tells Bones about all of it and very fast, rambling on and on. Bones isn't surprised that Spock makes Jim ramble like that. Bones knew that Jim was in love with Spock sooner than Jim knew it.

"You told him you loved him?" Bones asks surprised, but sort of glad.

"Yeah, I did. I mean I didn't want to say it out loud I just… did." Jim answers, a feeling in his stomach that makes him feel nauseous.

"Well at least he now knows how you feel about him." Bones says. Jim turns his head into the pillow.

"Not helping!" He says, the pillow muffling his words.

"Just go and talk to him the next time you see him. Maybe you guys can sort things out or something." Bones says,. "Now get some rest, Casanova." Bones says while walking out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You should get some rest... you shouldn't just sit here all the time." Nyota said. Spock was sitting next to the bed for over 2 days now. Spock didn't react. His eyes were red and he was still wearing the same clothes from the day..._ _it_ _happened. Everyone was sad but Spock took it harder, harder than everybody. Even Bones didn't took it as hard as Spock._

 _"Spock?" Spock just stared at Jim, didn't answer Nyota, again. She walked to Spock and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder but Spock shrugged it off. Nyota wasn't surprised, this happened every time someone touched Spock since it happened. But Nyota noticed something else, something that she always knew in the back of her head. Spock had feelings for the captain, more than their friendship. She believed that Spock was_ _in love_ _with the captain. She hasn't talked about it with Spock. Yet. She just couldn't find the right time, although it will probably never be the right time._

 _"Spock?" Nyota said again. Spock finally looked up. "Do you love him?" Nyota boldly asked. Spock's cheeks tinted green. He looked at Jim. He looked back at Nyota and nodded once._

 _"Please tell him when he wakes up, okay?" Spock looked at his lap._

 _"I can't jeopardize our friendship, luitenant." He muttered. Nyota sighed and stood up._

 _"You won't, believe me." She thought back on how the captain looked at Spock, like he was the entire galaxy, like he was everything. " And if you don't I will!" she said. She gave Spock a final look and then walked out of the room._

Nyota walks into Spock's office without knocking. Spock looks up with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you told him?" Nyota immediately asks. Spock turns slightly green. He knows what she was talking about.

"No I have not." Spock says. Nyota's eyes turn angry.

"What? You where there when Jim woke up! Why didn't you tell him?" Nyota says with a raised voice. Spock's blush turns brighter. Nyota notices and stops.

"What happened?" she asks. Spock doesn't answer. "S'chn T'gai Spock if you don't answer me right now or you are a dead man!" Spock looks up, opens his mouth but then closes it.

"He..." Spock begins. It was silent for a time. He explains what happened when Jim woke up but then abruptly stops.

"He whispered something too, I don't think I heard it right though." Spock says.

"What do you think he said?" Nyota asks, curious. Spock looked down at his desk.

"Spock?" Nyota asks. "What did he say?"

"He... said something to himself, he probably didn't mean to say it out loud." Spock says. "If it was accurate what I heard... then he said... that he loved me." Spock says with a very green face. Nyota's eyes widen.

"What?" she exclaims.

"He told me he loved me. But I probably didn't heard it right." A smile forms on Nyota's face.

"Thank you I know enough." She walks out the door and leaves a very green Spock.

Nyota is searching for someone. _Ah there he is_ , she thinks. "Dr. McCoy can I borrow you for a second?" She asks. McCoy nods, happy he is out of that boring conversation. They walk to a quiet spot.

"The captain told Spock he loved him?" she asks him, still with some disbelief in her voice. Nyota again came right to the point, not having any time for bullshit. McCoy's eyes widen.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"Spock told me." Nyota answered. "So it's true that the captain said 'I love you' ?" McCoy rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, Jim digs him." McCoy says.

"Really?" Nyota asks excited.

"You can take it from me, I have to listen to him fan over the stupid Vulcan." He grumbles. Nyota whoops. "Why are you so happy about this?" McCoy asks, curious.

"We need to get them talking, alone. Then maybe they can tell each other how they feel!" Uhura says with excitement.

"What? Spock likes Jim?"

"Yeah!" Nyota answers happy. _… could have seen that coming_ , Bones thinks, remembering some looks.

"Tell Spock that he needs to come to Jim. I will clear out the entire room." McCoy says, onboard with the plan.

"When do I send him to Jim?" Nyota asks.

"In 10 minutes." McCoy answers.

Jim is half sleeping, but notices that everyone is leaving the room. He sees Bones walking around with chairs and such. Then Bones walks to Jim and gives him a shot. Jim's eyes open wide and he feels more awake than ever.

"What did you do?" Jim asks.

"I gave you a shot that will keep you awake." Bones answers.

"Why?" Jim asks, confused. Bones stops and looks at Jim.

"He likes you too." Bones says. Understanding dawns on his face. A blush crept on his face.

"What?" Jim asks.

"Uhura told me." Bones says. Then Spock walks in the room, behind him Nyota pushing him to go faster. Bones walks to Spock and Uhura. He points to the chair that was standing next to Jim's bed. Spock walks to the chair and sits down.

"Are you okay, captain? Nyota told me you weren't feeling well and asked for me." Spock says. Jim looks at Bones and Uhura. They are both smirking, like maniacs. They slowly walk out the room and they close the door quietly.

"Where are they going?" Spock asks. Jim sighs. _Damn those bastards_ , he thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Holy shit" Bones mumbles to himself. Spock fucking likes Jim too? Those kids never talk do they. He grumbled. Bones ran to the recovery room Jim was in. He walked to a group of doctors. "Hello, I'm so sorry but could you continue whatever you guys are doing somewhere else? Ya know, just not in this room?" Bones said while he was pushing some of them away. "Uummhh, sure." One of the doctors said. Bones did that with everyone that was in the room. When the room was empty he dragged a chair to the bed Jim was in and moved some chairs out of the way. He grabbed a shot and walked to Jim. He looked at the man. Stupid ass, do I always have to safe you? Bones thought. He gave Jim the shot and his eyes flew open. "What did you do?" Jim asked. "I gave you a shot that will keep you awake" Bones said putting the shot away. "Why?" Jim asked. The dumbass, he thought. Bones sighed. "He likes you too." He said. Jim's face turned red, just like Bones thought it would. "What?" Jim asked while looking extremely confused. "Uhura told me." Spock came in and Bones pointed to the chair. When Spock sat down Bones and Uhura grinned like idiots, yeah Bones noticed but he didn't care. They walked away step by step. Then they closed the door and went for a drink, because they deserved it._

"Where are they going?" Spock asked. Jim huffed. "Dunno" he said trying to keep his face from blushing. It didn't work. "So uummhh... why are you here?" Jim said ready to mess with Spock's head a bit first. "Well Uhura told me that you weren't feeling well" Spock said. "Why?" "Why what, Captain?" "Why did you come here. I mean you said that you came here because I wasn't feeling well, but I never asked for you, so why'd you come?" Spock's face turned greenish. "Because you weren't feeling well" "But why, Spock, why do you care about if I feel well or not?" Jim loving every second of this conversation because he is a little shit. Spock's face was really green now and he looked away. "Because you're my Captain" Spock said. "That's all?" Spock furrowed his brows. "Is that all, Spock. Am I only a Captain to you?" Jim asked trying to keep a straight face. "I don't understand your question, Captain" Spock said and Jim knew he did understand the question. "Well it's really not a hard question, Spock, am I just your Captain or am I something more to you?" "You're my Captain and friend, Jim. Is that what you meant?" "Sort off..." Jim said. He furrowed his brows. "Uhura told me you wanted to tell me something... you can say it now." Jim said. He high fived himself in his head for being... well a little shit. Spock swallowed hard. "Uummhh..." "Come on Spock, tell me" Jim said while hiding a smirk. Spock swallowed hard again and coughed. "I... Uhura... uummhh" he stuttered. As much as Jim loved it he couldn't hold it any longer. "Remember what I said to you a couple of days ago?" Spock quirked a eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're revering to." "You know... that I said I loved you." Spock turned green again and looked away. "I meant it... every word." Jim said almost shy-ish, feeling that his face turns red. "And you like me too, right?" Jim asked. Spock turned his attention to Jim. "Did Uhura told you that?" Spock asked hesitantly. "No Uhura told Bones and Bones told me. But you're saying it's true? You like me too?" Jim's smirk came up to his face. Spock looked away again. "Yes, Jim. I do like you." Spock looked back at Jim. He putted his hand on Jim's. "What are you doing?" Jim asked looking at the way Spock moved his fingers to his palm. "This is the Vulcan way..." "Of what?" Jim asked curious. "Kissing." Jim turned red. He pulled Spock's hand toward him and Spock stood up. "This is the human way of kissing" he whispered and pulled Spock closer. He softly placed his lips on Spock's. Spock melted in quickly. "I love you" whispered Jim against Spock's lips. "I love you too, _t'hy'la_." And they kissed again.

 **3 months later.**

Captain on the bridge" shouted Chekov. Jim walked towards his chair. "It's hard to get out of it once you've had a taste, isn't that right, Mr. Sulu?" Sulu gets out of the chair. " 'Captain' does have a nice ring to it. Chair's all yours, sir."Jim presses the com. "Mr. Scott, how's our core?" "Purring like a kitten, Captain. She's ready for a long journey." "Excellent." Jim says while turning the com off and walking to Bones. "Come on Bones, It's gonna be fun." He says with a smirk. "Five years in space... god help me." Bones says under his breath. Jim walks to dr. Marcus. "I'm glad you could be a part of the family." He says. "It's nice to have a family." She answers with a weak smile. He walks back to the chair. "Spock" he calls. "Captain" Spock says while he walks to Jim. "Where shall we go?" Jim asks. Uhura walks to the side to watch them. "As a mission of this duration has never been attempted, I defer to your good judgement, Captain." They smile at each other. They really do love each other, Uhura thinks. Spock walks back to his station and smiles at Uhura. Uhura goes back to her station too. Jim sits down in his chair. "Mr. Sulu, take us out.""Aye, Captain." Mr. Sulu says. They really do love each other, Uhura thinks. They really do love each other, Bones thinks. I really do love Spock, Jim thinks. Jim is my _t'hy'la_ , Spock thinks.

 ** _The end._**


End file.
